films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Flying Kipper (episode)
The Flying Kipper is the nineteenth episode of the first season of the series. In the US, this episode aired on Shining Time Station episodes Happy Accidents and Dan's Big Race. In this episode, Henry has a nasty accident whilst pulling "The Flying Kipper". Plot One night in winter, after his day's work is done, Henry is told by his driver that they will be leaving early in the morning to pull "The Flying Kipper", a train from the quay that carries fish from the harbour to the mainland. The driver tells Henry that his special coal is working so well that if he pulls the Flying Kipper nicely the Fat Controller will let him pull the express, a thought that makes Henry very happy. Early next morning, Henry arrives at the quay ready to pick up the Flying Kipper. Everything goes very smoothly and Henry leaves the harbour without a hitch. After getting the vans to come along quickly and quietly, Henry quickly begins to enjoy his journey marvelling at the countryside as the sun rises. Soon Henry comes to a yellow signal indicating caution and driver initially prepares to stop, until he sees the signal is down meaning that the line ahead is clear. With that, the driver allows Henry to continue at full speed. What the driver doesn't know, however, is that the points from the main line to a siding had been frozen, and the signal, which should've been set at "danger", had been forced down by snow. In the siding is a goods train which had pulled in to let the Flying Kipper pass and the engine's crew is enjoying cocoa in the brakevan. However, the crew notices that it is nearly time for Henry to pass by, so the crew leaves to return to their engine. Their escape comes just in time, as Henry comes flying down the siding at full speed and, unable to stop, crashes straight into the train causing a massive wreck which completely destroys the brakevan and causes Henry to derail. A few hours later, the clean-up effort is underway. Henry's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash, but Henry is left on his side dazed. The Fat Controller comes to talk to Henry and kindly reassures him that the accident was not his fault, but was caused by the weather. He then tells Henry that he is going to be sent to Crewe, an excellent place for sick engines. As well as repairing him, they will also give him a brand new shape and a larger firebox. As a result, Henry will feel much better and will not need special coal anymore. A few weeks later, Henry returns from Crewe. Although he enjoyed his time there, he is happy to return to the Island of Sodor. A lot of people wait at the station to welcome him home and see him in his new shape. When he rides through, he looks so splendid and strong that the crowd gives him three cheers much to Henry's gratitude. A lot of children are now often late for school as they want to wait to see Henry ride by and often see him pulling the express. He is able to pull it so well that Gordon feels jealous, but that's another story. Characters * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Marklin (cameo) * The Stone-dropping Boys (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Harbour * Wellsworth * Maron * Elsbridge * Cronk Viaduct * The Bus Yard * Killdane * Crewe (mentioned) Gallery TheFlyingKipperUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card TheFlyingKipperRestoredTitleCard.png|Restored title card TheFlyingKipperOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card TheFlyingKipper1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card TheFlyingKipper1994UStitlecard.jpg|1994 US title card TheFlyingKipperUStitlecard.jpg|1998 US title card TheFlyingKipperSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card TheFlyingKipperKoreanTitleCard.png|Korean Title Card TheFlyingKipperWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card TheFlyingKipperItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card TheFlyingKipperGermantitlecard.png|German Title Card TheFlyingKipperJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card TheFlyingKipper1.png TheFlyingKipper2.png TheFlyingKipper3.png TheFlyingKipper4.png TheFlyingKipper5.png TheFlyingKipper6.png TheFlyingKipper7.png TheFlyingKipper8.png TheFlyingKipper9.png TheFlyingKipper10.png TheFlyingKipper11.png TheFlyingKipper12.png TheFlyingKipper13.png TheFlyingKipper14.png TheFlyingKipper15.png TheFlyingKipper16.png TheFlyingKipper17.png TheFlyingKipper18.png TheFlyingKipper19.png TheFlyingKipper20.png TheFlyingKipper21.png TheFlyingKipper22.png TheFlyingKipper23.png TheFlyingKipper24.png TheFlyingKipper25.png TheFlyingKipper26.png TheFlyingKipper27.png TheFlyingKipper28.png TheFlyingKipper29.png TheFlyingKipper30.png TheFlyingKipper31.png TheFlyingKipper32.png TheFlyingKipper33.png TheFlyingKipper34.png TheFlyingKipper35.png TheFlyingKipper36.png TheFlyingKipper37.png TheFlyingKipper38.png TheFlyingKipper39.png TheFlyingKipper40.png TheFlyingKipper41.png TheFlyingKipper42.png TheFlyingKipper43.png TheFlyingKipper44.png TheFlyingKipper45.png TheFlyingKipper46.png TheFlyingKipper47.png TheFlyingKipper48.png TheFlyingKipper49.png TheFlyingKipper50.png TheFlyingKipper51.png TheFlyingKipper52.jpg|Deleted scene TheFlyingKipper53.jpg|Deleted scene TheFlyingKipper54.jpg TheFlyingKipper55.png TheFlyingKipper56.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Henry To The Rescue And Other Thomas Adventures (1999, US) Category:Henry To The Rescue And Other Thomas Adventures (September 14, 1999) Full Category:Best Of Henry (2004, US) Category:Best Of Henry (May 18, 2004) Full Category:Double Teething Troubles And Other Thomas Adventures (2006, US) Category:Double Teething Troubles And Other Thomas Adventures (August 29, 2006) Full Category:Thomas' Nighttime Adventures (2008, US) Category:Thomas' Nighttime Adventures (May 6, 2008) Full